A tribute to Harry Potter
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur chaque personnage ou presque du fandom Harry Potter. Les drabbles n'ont pas d'ordre précis, ils seront postés au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. Soixante-dix-septième drabble : REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK. Read and review !
1. Harry Potter

**Résumé : Alors voilà, étant en ce moment en panne d'inspiration, j'ai décidé de me lancer un défi à moi-même : écrire un drabble sur chaque personnage du fandom Harry Potter. Autant vous dire qu'il y a du boulot, d'autant plus que c'est loin d'être facile xD J'en ai noté 84 à faire pour l'instant, ça promet d'être long !**

**Voici le premier ! Et quoi de plus naturel donc, que de commencer par LE héros de la saga : notre cher Harry. Tant de choses à dire à condenser en 100 mots ! J'espère m'en être sortie pas trop mal.**

**Je n'ai pas d'ordre précis pour poster les drabbles. J'aurais voulu mettre un ordre par personnage, mais l'inspiration se fout joyeusement d'une quelconque organisation. Ce sera donc posté dans l'ordre où ça m'est venu.**

**Disclaimer : Toute cette joyeuse (ou pas) petite smala appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les ****emprunter pour un moment =)**

**

* * *

**

Il n'a pas le choix. Il ne l'a jamais eu. Obsédé par sa quête du pouvoir, Voldemort a choisi de faire de lui son pire ennemi, le projetant ainsi dès sa naissance dans un monde qui le dépasse. On l'a haï, manipulé, trompé. Sa vie a été soigneusement orchestrée dans un seul but : détruire le Mage Noir. Le détruire ou mourir. Pourquoi laisser une chance à celui qui a déjà tout perdu ?

Il doit se sacrifier. Pour le « plus grand bien ».

Il est l'Elu, le Survivant, mais jamais simplement Harry. Pas tant qu'_il_ restera en vie.


	2. Remus Lupin

**Résumé : Remus Lupin, lors d'une transformation durant ses jeunes années. Que dire de plus sinon que Rowling l'a bien martyrisé lui aussi… Je le mets en deuxième, j'en suis assez fière, c'est le premier drabble où j'ai pu vraiment dire tout ce que je voulais en 100 mots :D**

**Je tiens aussi à signaler, pour ceux qui voudraient compter, que je me base sur les stats Word pour savoir si j'ai 100 mots ou pas. Par contre, je jongle quand même, parce que je sais que Word compte un mot pour un guillemet ou un point d'interrogation...**

**Disclaimer : Voir plus haut.**

**

* * *

**

L'astre de la nuit éclaire le ciel de sa lueur blafarde tandis qu'il hurle sa douleur à la face du monde.

Dans l'obscurité de la Cabane Hurlante, le garou se tord, les griffes perçant sous sa peau sanguinolente, la fourrure recouvrant son corps petit à petit. Sa soif de sang est telle qu'il doit se mordre lui-même pour l'épancher. Il en oublie ses amis, venus pour le soutenir.

Son corps s'avilit, sa raison se perd.

Et un nom revient dans son esprit vaincu, un nom qui lui laisse à la bouche un goût de sang et de vengeance :

Fenrir Greyback…


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Résumé : Ceci est mon drabble sur Luna, un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle aurait mérité bien plus que 100 mots pour lui rendre hommage ! Mais je n'avais que 100 mots, alors j'ai voulu mettre en avant ce côté rêveur et en apparence détaché qu'elle renvoie. Personnellement, je vois ça comme une manière de se protéger. Chacun son interprétation ! =)**

**Disclaimer : Luna est la propriété de Mrs. Rowling, merci à elle.**

**

* * *

**

Aussi lumineuse, aussi insaisissable que l'astre dont elle porte le nom, Luna traverse la vie sans heurts, ses yeux décillés trop tôt se posant avec une indifférence stoïque sur les événements de ce monde.

La souffrance ne semble jamais l'atteindre. Luna l'accepte sans ciller. Car souffrance acceptée est plus vite oubliée, et parce qu'elle sait aussi qu'elle ne pourra rien y changer. A quoi bon ? Ce qui doit arriver arrivera inéluctablement, elle en est persuadée. On ne peut changer le cours du destin.

Luna se protège, Luna rêve, Luna brille.

Luna vit.

Pour que le rêve jamais ne disparaisse.


	4. Merope Gaunt

**Résumé : La maman de Voldy-chou me fait pitié. Rowling ne l'a pas ménagée la pauvre. Ce petit drabble est écrit rien que pour elle.**

**Disclaimer : Merope appartient à Mrs Rowling, dite « la sadique » xDD**

**

* * *

**

Elle n'était rien. Son père et son frère prenaient soin de le lui rappeler chaque jour. A tel point qu'elle n'osait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Mais peut-être n'en avait-elle plus ?

Les insultes et les coups étaient son lot quotidien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais compris. Mais poser la question ne lui aurait valu que quelques coups supplémentaires.

Sa seule consolation, sa seule source de joie était ce beau Moldu qui passait parfois près de leur misérable taudis. Tom Jedusor.

Mais baisserait-il jamais les yeux sur elle ?

Merope espérait en vain.

Elle n'était rien.


	5. Drago Malefoy

**Résumé : Et hop, un petit drabble sur notre ennemi préféré. Parce qu'au final, c'est juste un pauvre gosse apeuré qui a suffisamment payé pour ses actes. Le drabble traite de son sentiment à l'égard de la marque des ténèbres apposée sur son bras.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers HP est la propriété de Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Au début, j'avais été fier. Je me croyais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je pensais avoir accédé à un nouveau pouvoir car le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait choisi, moi, pour une mission.

Mais ce sentiment avait vite fait place à la peur et j'en étais venu à maudire cette marque. Elle semblait me brûler constamment, comme pour me rappeler ma nouvelle condition. J'étais un Mangemort. On ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, mais étais-je excusable pour autant ?

Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que je mène une vie honnête, je la sens me brûler parfois, vestige d'un passé que je souhaiterais pouvoir oublier à jamais...


	6. Dudley Dursley

**Résumé : Ce qu'il se passe dans la grosse tête de Dudley quand il quitte Privet Drive avec ses parents. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, il aime bien Harry quand même. Pour moi, il le tyrannise plus par principe qu'autre chose…**

**Disclaimer : Dudley m'a été généreusement prêté par Rowling, je lui ai rendu, promis ! =)**

**

* * *

**

Il a toujours été de trop. Il était la pièce rapportée, le parasite, le fardeau dont une famille bien trop généreuse avait accepté de se charger.

Mes parents m'auraient-ils traité différemment s'il n'avait pas été là ? J'ai toujours tout reçu sans jamais rien demander, tout pris sans jamais remercier. Je l'insultais, je le frappais et mes parents m'encourageaient. Et je me fichais royalement de savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était normal.

Mais à présent, alors qu'on l'abandonne à un destin funeste, je me dis qu'on est passé à côté de quelque chose lui et moi.

…

Il va me manquer…

…


	7. Vernon Dursley

**Résumé : Même la pierre n'est pas aussi dure que le cœur de cette grosse andouille de Vernon. Lui, je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, contrairement à son fils, à qui il a bien pourri la vie aussi, soit dit en passant…**

**Disclaimer : Celui-là, je le laisse volontiers à Rowling ^^**

* * *

Une vie tranquille. C'est ce dont nous avons toujours rêvé, Petunia et moi. Et voilà que sa sœur et son beau-frère ont cru bon de mourir en nous abandonnant leur fils sur le pas de notre porte.

Oh, si ce n'était que ça ! Cet enfant _n'est pas normal_. Il est aussi peu normal que ses parents à vrai dire. Il fit partie de _leur_ monde, pas du nôtre. Et il est hors de question que je le laisse influencer Dudley, mon fils adoré.

Pour notre propre tranquillité, Harry Potter ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il est.

Et j'y veillerai.


	8. Petunia Evans Dursley

**Résumé : Si l'idée n'a pas été trop difficile à trouver, écrire ce drabble l'a été un peu plus. La rancœur, ça ne tient pas qu'en 100 mots en général ^^' Mais en gros, j'ai pu faire passer ce que je voulais de Petunia Evans Dursley. Ça aurait pu être une femme bien je pense. Ça aurait pu…**

**Disclaimer : Evidemment, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Rowling.**

**J'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment et peu de temps pour écrire... Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendent :S**

* * *

Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour elle. Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai vécu dans son ombre, supportant sans cesse la fierté excessive de nos parents. Lily par ci, Lily par là. Comme s'ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule fille. Comme si je n'existais pas.

Tout ça parce qu'elle savait faire ces _choses_.

Cette _magie_….

Alors, avec le temps, je me suis mise à haïr ma propre sœur. Je la traitais de monstre. Je la haïssais pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'aurais voulu lui ressembler.

Parce que moi, Petunia Evans, je n'avais jamais rien eu de particulier.


	9. Le Chevalier du Catogan

**Résumé : Que serait donc Poudlard sans le brave Chevalier du Catogan ? xD Rien que pour le langage, il fallait que je le fasse ! Voici donc un petit drabble, un peu en mode interview, sur ce personnage tordant, obsédé par les batailles ! xD**

**Disclaimer : Merci à Rowling !**

* * *

Palsambleu ! Quel est le maroufle, le vil fils de dragon qui ose… Ah c'est vous ? Eh bien, que me voulez-vous jeune pucelle ? C'est que je n'ai guère le temps de palabrer, ma mission est de la plus haute importance !

Comment qui suis-je ? Mais le valeureux Chevalier du Catogan, jeune impertinente, défenseur émérite du castel dans lequel vous vous tenez céans et sans lequel la sécurité ne serait pas ce qu'elle est !

Ridicule mon brave destrier ? Ô combien viles sont ces paroles ! Approchez si vous l'osez !

Comment ? Un dragon à pourfendre dans une toile du troisième étage ?

Sus ! Sus donc !


	10. James Potter

**Résumé : Quand on sait ce que je pense des enfants, on a du mal à croire que je puisse pondre un drabble sur l'heureuse paternité de James Potter xD Mais c'est pourtant ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas pu dire tout ce que je voulais, mais l'essentiel y est.**

**Disclaimer : Le mérite de la création de l'univers et de ses personnages revient à J.K Rowling, pas à moi.**

* * *

Harry James Potter. Mon fils. Ma fierté. Le cadeau que je n'aurais jamais espéré recevoir de la vie. J'ai peine à croire que tu es réel, tant tu parais minuscule au creux de mes bras. Je croise le regard de ta mère, émue comme moi de ce que nous avons créé ensemble. Je voudrais la remercier mais aucun mot ne m'apparaît assez fort. Alors je ne dis rien.

Nous aurons une vie heureuse Harry, je le sais. Il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais nous traverserons les difficultés comme se doit de le faire une vraie famille.

Ensemble.


	11. Lily Evans Potter

**Résumé : Bon sang, on peut dire que j'ai changé, changé et rechangé pour avoir les 100 mots pile ! C'est rageant quand il y a juste un mot en trop ou en moins… **

**Enfin bref, voici le drabble sur Lily Potter. Je pense que, même avec sa brouille avec lui, elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à Severus. C'était son meilleur ami après tout…**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte un peu les personnages de Rowling pour faire joujou, mais ils ne sont pas à moi T_T**

* * *

Tu me manques Severus.

Tu me manques mais tu as fait ton choix. Un choix que je n'approuve pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi, mais tu as toujours refusé de m'écouter.

Te souviens tu de cette fois où tu m'as insultée ? Ce jour là, je ne t'ai pas reconnu, et je ne peux te le pardonner. Si tu m'as dit ça à moi, que diras-tu aux autres ? Et que leur feras-tu ? Avec tes comparses férus de magie noire…

Ce n'est plus toi…

Tu me manques Sev, mais je sais que tu ne reviendras pas…


	12. Gred Weasley

**Résumé : Et voilà le drabble sur Fred ! Où plutôt sur Gred. J'ai voulu parler de Gred et Forge, plutôt que Fred et George, parce que pour moi, les deux ne font qu'un. C'est l'impression que j'ai voulu donner à travers ce drabble qui m'a bien fait galérer d'ailleurs ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! Bien sûr, les commentaires constructifs sont vivement appréciés, je ne maîtrise pas l'art du drabble à la perfection, de loin pas ….**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Tu es moi. Je suis toi. Nous sommes eux. Nous ne faisons qu'un. " Fred et George ". Pas seulement "Fred", pas seulement "George". " Fred et George ". Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Tes réactions m'appartiennent, tes sentiments sont les miens tant que je te connais sur le bout des doigts. Parce que tu es moi. Fred ou George, après tout, quelle importance ? Nous sommes indissociables et notre relation insaisissable.

Et peu m'importe le monde entier, peu m'importe de mourir si je peux passer l'Eternité à tes côtés.

Parce qu'on ne vit pas sans une partie de soi…


	13. Forge Weasley

**Résumé : Autant le drabble sur Gred m'est venu peu après avoir décidé de faire ce recueil, autant celui de Forge a mis un temps fou à sortir Oo Mais bon, ça y est, c'est fait ! J'espère juste ne pas trop rabâcher avec la mort de Fred…**

**Disclaimer : Rowling a refusé de me faire don de Fred et George, pas de chance…**

* * *

Ça avait été le paradis. La concrétisation de notre rêve à tous les deux. Je te savais heureux et je l'étais également. Rien au monde n'était plus important pour moi que de voir tes yeux briller lorsque les rires retentissaient dans notre magasin.

Les rires retentissent toujours, mais jamais rien ne m'a paru plus triste… Car je suis seul à présent à contempler ce monde que nous nous sommes créé.

Je continuerai Fred. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Mais rien ne sera plus comme avant… Mon bonheur ne sera jamais complet si tu n'es plus là pour le partager.


	14. Severus Rogue

**Résumé : Un petit drabble sur notre cher Sev, que j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire :S J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling (et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir tué T_T)**

* * *

La vie l'avait brisé. Son enfance déjà bercée par la violence n'avait fait que le mener sur des chemins plus noirs encore. Profondément blessé par les insultes dont il était quotidiennement victime, il avait cru pouvoir devenir quelqu'un en pratiquant la magie noire. Mais cette illusion s'était rapidement dissipée, au prix d'une douleur sans nom.

Il l'avait tuée. Il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait en allant rapporter la prophétie de Trelawney à Voldemort. Le rêve de bonheur qu'il avait entrevu grâce à elle s'était évaporé.

Severus Rogue n'était pas né pour être heureux.

Mais l'avait-il d'ailleurs jamais été ?


	15. Albus Dumbledore

**Résumé : J'aime bien Dumbledore. Si, si, c'est vrai ! Mais le fait qu'il se soit un peu servi de Harry comme bon lui semblait me laisse un goût amer quand même. Mine de rien, il n'a pas les mains aussi blanches que sa barbe…**

**Disclaimer : Il appartient à Rowling, évidemment.**

* * *

J'accueille l'idée de ma mort comme une délivrance. Je ne pourrais supporter le regard de Harry lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. Je l'ai manipulé, je me suis servi de ses sentiments pour l'emmener exactement là où je le voulais.

_« L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_

Mais aucun des deux ne survivra. Pour détruire Voldemort, Harry devra mourir. Il n'a pas le choix. Et il le comprendra lorsque le moment sera venu. Car _il est_ le dernier Horcruxe, le dernier fil qui maintient Voldemort en vie.

La trahison ne mérite aucun pardon Harry.

Ne fait pas l'erreur de me pleurer….


	16. Rita Skeeter

**Résumé : Et voilà le drabble sur la célèbre Rita Skeeter. Personnage haïssable à souhait, c'est cela qui la rend géniale ^^ Je pense qu'elle aurait fait un malheur dans les journaux people Moldus =p**

**Disclaimer : Mrs Skeeter appartient à J.K Rowling et je la lui laisse volontiers =)**

* * *

Le journalisme tel que je le perçois n'est pas une recherche de la vérité.

Il est le pouvoir. De la pointe de ma Plume à Papote, je manipule l'opinion publique. Les plus grands ne sont rien. J'impose ma vérité, je crée la célébrité, je détruis des vies. Je manie amour et haine avec la même indifférence. Peu m'importent les conséquences.

Je ne leur offre pas la vérité, car personne ne veut l'entendre. Je leur offre ce qu'ils désirent. Du rêve, de la passion et la bassesse humaine dans toute sa splendeur.

Leur vie est un roman et j'en suis l'auteur.


	17. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Résumé : Un drabble pompeux à l'image du personnage qu'il décrit xD J'aurais pu continuer pendant un moment sur le même registre, c'est tordant d'écrire sur un personnage qui se pavane autant =)**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y avait bien que J.K Rowling pour inventer Gilderoy Lockhart ! =D**

* * *

Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si le titre peut paraître ronflant, il pourra me permettre d'accroître encore ma brillante notoriété.

J'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité lorsque Dumbledore est venu me proposer – que dis-je, me supplier ! – d'occuper ce poste. Je savais que j'étais évidemment le plus à même de remplir cette tâche, mais pouvais-je abandonner ainsi mes admirateurs ?

J'ai finalement accepté. Pour Harry Potter. Ce jeune garçon tombé trop tôt dans les abîmes de la célébrité et que je me devais de guider.

Et je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il m'en serait éternellement reconnaissant !


	18. Gellert Grindelwald

**Résumé : L'idée pour Gellert a mis du temps à prendre forme. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais faire passer entre ses rêves de grandeur et sa relation avec Dumbledore. Au final, il y a un peu des deux dans ce drabble qui, j'espère, n'est pas OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne gagne rien grâce aux personnages de Rowling, je les lui chourave simplement de temps en temps pour faire mumuse.**

* * *

L'amour est une faiblesse. Une faiblesse dans laquelle je me suis laissé entraîné à cause de lui. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait mes idées, je pensais qu'il me suivrait jusqu'au bout. Je me suis trompé. Albus m'a trahi. Il m'a trahi pour sa famille alors qu'il m'avait assuré qu'il m'aimait.

Je l'avais aimé moi aussi. Et j'avais cru chacun de ses mensonges. Grande fut ma déception quand j'ai compris que je m'étais fourvoyé. Mais cela m'aura appris une chose : on ne peut faire confiance à personne, pas même à ceux qui prétendent vous aimer.

Car l'amour n'est qu'une illusion.


	19. Argus Rusard

**Résumé : Même le bien-aimé concierge de Poudlard a droit à son petit drabble ! Parce qu'il en a marre de tous ces sales gosses qui pullulent dans les couloirs. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu connaissance de l'existence révolue des goulags moldus, ça lui aurait donné des idées…**

**Disclaimer : Rusard est une pure invention de J.K Rowling ! Je sais que je suis sadique, mais quand même… xD**

* * *

Ils le font exprès ! Je sais qu'ils le font exprès !

Il n'y a pas un seul sale gosse qui ne transgresse pas le règlement dans ce château ! Dumbledore est trop coulant, je le lui ai déjà dit un millier de fois, mais il ne m'écoute pas ! Il se borne à rappeler mes instructions à chaque rentrée et me laisse me débrouiller avec le reste !

Et après on s'étonnera que ces sales gamins finissent à l'infirmerie !

Si seulement il me donnait enfin l'autorisation de les pendre par les pieds dans les cachots !

Mais il n'a jamais voulu. Allez donc savoir pourquoi….


	20. Miss Teigne

**Résumé : Même Miss Teigne a droit à son drabble ! J'ai mis un moment à le sortir celui-là, j'avais l'idée depuis longtemps, mais c'était très difficile de la coucher sur papier. Mais bon, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire ! =)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

La nuit est calme. Invisible, je rôde dans les couloirs, tous mes sens tendus vers un seul but : débusquer les élèves voulant troubler délibérément l'ordre instauré par mon maître bien-aimé. Mes pattes frôlant à peine le sol, je me faufile dans les endroits les plus incongrus, l'oreille aux aguets, prête à bondir si d'aventure un élève n'ayant pas la conscience tranquille s'avisait de vouloir me donner un coup de pied.

Ils n'ont aucune pitié pour moi. Ils m'évitent, me craignent, me détestent. Car ils savent que mon maître n'est jamais très loin de moi.

Et la sanction est alors inévitable.


	21. Firenze

**Résumé : Voilà mon point de vue sur Firenze et son bannissement. En 100 mots, comme tous les autres.**

**Disclaimer : Firenze m'a été gentiment prêté par J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Mon cœur devrait être plein de rancœur. Je sais pourtant que j'ai fait le bon choix, quand bien même les miens ne peuvent le comprendre. Mon bannissement sert une cause bien plus grande à laquelle je suis fier de pouvoir prendre part.

Le temps des distinctions est révolu. Les humains ont besoin de nous, car c'est notre monde tout entier qui est aujourd'hui menacé. Que nous sert-il de lire dans les astres si nous choisissons ensuite de ne pas agir ? Mon peuple est devenu méfiant et orgueilleux.

Et je n'ai été banni que parce que j'ai voulu être différent.


	22. Fenrir Greyback

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou sadique et vicieux de l'univers Harry Potter. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner le plus possible de ce que j'ai fait pour Lupin pour éviter le goût de réchauffé. **

**Disclaimer : Rowling owns, as usual =)**

* * *

La lune est pleine. Mon corps se tort sous la lumière d'albâtre. La souffrance éveille mes instincts les plus violents et je les laisse déferler en moi avec un plaisir proche de l'extase. Ma victime attend, pétrifiée d'horreur.

Lorsque j'approche mon mufle de son visage, je peux voir la terreur prendre possession d'elle. Je me délecte de sa peur et de ses larmes comme d'un nectar. Et alors que mes crocs déchirent la chair et que le sang coule dans ma gorge, je pousse un hurlement de triomphe, dévoilant à la face du monde ce que je suis réellement.

Loup-garou….


	23. Abelforth Dumbledore

**Résumé : Un peu court pour résumer les sentiments d'Abelforth par rapport à son frère et à sa sœur mais j'ai fais au mieux. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais pardonné à Albus la mort d'Ariana. J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie :S**

**Disclaimer : Tout le monde appartient à Mrs Rowling.**

* * *

Ayant toujours vécu dans son ombre, la gloire dont on couvrait Albus me faisait vomir. Non pas que je la souhaitais pour moi-même – je n'en avais cure -, mais parce qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être.

Albus avait à ce point soif de gloire qu'il en oubliait l'existence d'Ariana pour lui préférer ce Grindelwald. Et tous deux ont fini par la tuer. Ils ont tué ma petite sœur…

Et cela, malgré toutes ces années passées à essayer de se racheter, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné. Jamais.

Car toutes les excuses du monde ne lui rendront pas la vie...


	24. Dolores Ombrage

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage. Je lui ferai bien bouffer son nœud rose à celle-là xD A la fin, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. On dit merci aux Centaures ! ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Je la laisse volontiers à Rowling, même si je la lui emprunte pour faire mumuse.**

* * *

Je déteste les enfants ! Mais Cornelius m'a confié une mission et je compte bien la mener à terme. Poudlard est devenu un endroit dangereux, un endroit où les jeunes sorciers sont sous la coupe de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et sous l'influence de Potter, qui les manipulent adroitement pour leur faire croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Un tissu d'âneries Je me dois de remédier à cette situation, et je n'hésiterai pas à employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour que leur loyauté se tourne vers le Ministère. Poudlard sera bientôt sous contrôle. Je vais personnellement m'en assurer.


	25. Lucius Malefoy

**Résumé : Et un Lucius Malefoy dans ma vitrine, un ! Prenez garde, Mesdames et Messieurs, ça casse… C'est toute la main qu'il s'est mis dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'il pensait pouvoir échapper à notre bien-aimé Voldy-chou.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers HP n'est pas à moi, bien sûr, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour faire mumuse (merci Rowling :D)**

* * *

J'avais été tranquille pendant des années. Après la chute du Mage Noir, j'avais pu passer au travers du filet et échapper à Azkaban. Le Ministère était à ma botte et je m'étais construit une vie loin de ce monde que je méprisais et qui me le rendait bien, enfermé dans une bulle d'illusions que je croyais indestructible.

Jusqu'à ce que la Marque des Ténèbres ne se rappelle à moi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_Il _revienne et ne rompe ce semblant d'équilibre.

Mes illusions sont mortes avec sa renaissance, ne me laissant que deux choix : la soumission ou la mort.

Et aucune échappatoire…


	26. Narcissa Malefoy

**Résumé : Et un petit drabble sur Narcissa. Je dois avouer que j'ai plus d'affection pour le personnage du film que du livre. Dans ce dernier, elle n'inspire pas vraiment de compassion, je trouve. Trop froide, trop hautaine… trop Malefoy ^^**

**Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient, on doit tout à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry Potter est vivant. Elle peut le voir à l'infime mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières, à l'imperceptible respiration qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et pourtant, en cet instant, Narcissa doit faire un choix.

Il lui suffira d'une simple question.

« Drago est-il vivant ? Est-il dans le château ? »

« Oui … »

La réponse est à peine audible mais il n'en faut pas plus à Narcissa pour se décider à trahir Voldemort. Peu lui importe la victoire à présent. La seule chose qui compte encore, c'est son fils.

Et le serrer dans ses bras est le seul espoir qui lui reste.


	27. Marietta Edgecombe

**Résumé : Bizarrement, ce drabble m'a beaucoup inspirée, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à l'écrire ^^ Marietta Edgecombe a des remords avant de trahir l'A.D. Et si elle avait su ? Elle s'rait certainement point v'nue ! xD**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling owns everything !**

* * *

J'ai pris ma décision. Et pourtant, alors que je me tiens devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, la peur tiraille mes entrailles comme jamais. Je sais ce que je suis entrain de faire. Et si un membre de l'A.D passait par là ?

Non. Aucune chance. Ils sont tous en réunion. J'y ai veillé.

J'en veux à Cho. Je lui en veux de m'avoir entraînée de force dans ce projet. Par Merlin, elle sait que ma mère travaille au ministère pourtant !

Et je dois la protéger. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Trois coups à cette porte suffiront…


	28. Mondingus Fletcher

**Résumé : Même cette crapule de Mondingus Fletcher a droit à ses 100 mots de gloire ! Parce qu'au final, c'est un personnage bien sympathique quand même =)**

**Disclaimer : Ce bon vieux Ding appartient à Rowling.**

* * *

Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner ma surveillance. Oui, bon, d'accord. Mais ce lot de chaudrons était une occasion en or, je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser passer ! Comment pouvais-je deviner que des Détraqueurs allaient s'en prendre à Potter, de jour, en plein Wisteria Walk ? C'est pas vraiment monnaie courante, comme qui dirait, hein ? J'ai vraiment eu la poisse sur ce coup là. Et en plus de me faire taper dessus par Figgy, j'ai eu droit à un remontage de bretelles en règle par Dumbledore... On peut dire qu'il m'aura coûté cher finalement, ce lot de chaudrons…


	29. Rubeus Hagrid

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur notre cher Rubeus Hagrid, personnage auquel je suis très attachée =) Je me demande parfois s'il a fini avec Madame Maxime ou pas ^^ Je le vois mal quitter Poudlard pour elle et inversement, ça semble assez compliqué quand même ^^ Quoique… **

**Disclaimer : Hagrid appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. On dit merci et on balaye le sol avec son front =p**

* * *

Rencontrer Olympe Maxime a été comme une révélation, l'apparition d'une lumière céleste dans mon existence. Je n'étais plus seul. Il en existait d'autres qui n'étaient pas rejetés à cause de leur nature. Olympe est directrice d'une école de magie prestigieuse. Et si on la montre du doigt, elle est cependant extrêmement considérée et nul n'oserait proférer des insultes à son encontre. En cela, elle est très différente de moi. Elle a réussi à se faire respecter.

Jamais je n'aurais espéré rencontrer une telle femme. Et depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Car si elle ne peut m'accepter, qui le pourra ?


	30. Igor Karkaroff

**Résumé : Un petit drabble sur le directeur de Durmstrang, que j'ai du bidouiller pour avoir les 100 mots, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, c'est peu par rapport à ce que l'on pourrait en dire ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Je laisse volontiers ce Mangemort à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Des gouttes d'une sueur froide perlent à mon front tandis que je contemple la marque sur mon bras. Cette marque que j'avais essayé d'oublier durant toutes ces années et qui, depuis quelque temps, devient de plus en plus nette. Cette marque qui, si elle se réveille, signera mon arrêt de mort…

Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas. J'avais fait tomber ses serviteurs les plus zélés pour sauver ma peau, et je savais que s'_Il_ ne me retrouvait pas, c'était eux qui allaient s'en charger.

Je songe vaguement à fuir…. Mais peut-on jamais fuir assez loin de la Mort ?


	31. Nick QuasiSansTête

**Résumé : Même les fantômes ont droit à leur drabble, eh oui ! Voici donc celui de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, alias Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Sa mort ratée le hante, si je puis me permettre cette expression. Et les quolibets des élèves n'arrangent rien à son moral. **

**Disclaimer : Nick appartient à Rowling, pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes ^^ Pi je l'aime bien, alors j'emprunte, na !**

* * *

Nick « Quasi-Sans-Tête ». A-t-on idée de m'affubler moi, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington d'un sobriquet pareil ! Les jeunes sorciers ont visiblement oublié le sens du mot respect ! N'y en a-t-il donc pas un qui puisse comprendre que j'aurais mille fois préféré que le bourreau me décapite proprement et du premier coup ? Croient ils donc que cela m'amuse de ne voir ma tête reliée à mon corps que par quelques centimètres de chair ? Mes tortionnaires, non content de mettre fin à ma vie, ont également gâché ma mort ! Et je n'ai pas besoin que de jeunes sorciers ignorants en rajoutent !


	32. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Résumé : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la fascination masochiste et morbide qu'entretient Bella envers Voldemort m'inspire ^^ **

**Ce drabble a été écrit en moins de deux comme on dit, j'écrivais un autre OS et l'idée m'est venue si soudainement que je n'ai eu d'autre choix de la laisser sortir ^^**

**Pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling qui, soit dit en passant, est magistralement tordue ! (si, si, c'est un compliment :D )**

* * *

Commandez Maître… Commandez et j'obéirai ! Car je ne souhaite rien d'autre que vous servir, je n'ai d'autre utilité que de satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix ! Vous avez fait de moi votre instrument, vous m'avez façonnée à votre image en m'enseignant votre art. Oh Merlin, que cet avilissement est bon !

Je donnerais tout pour n'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard furtif de votre part et mon corps se tord chaque jour du désespoir de ne pouvoir vous appartenir.

Pliez moi à votre volonté Maître !

Je n'ai d'autre désir que de vous servir à jamais…


	33. Kreattur

**Résumé : Et un petit drabble sur Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black (Hermione, tu me ranges ces badges de la SALE tout de suite !). J'ai choisi de décrire un peu sa haine envers Sirius. J'aime bien le revirement du personnage à la fin du roman, ça nous le rend tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Kreattur appartient à J.K Rowling, comme tous les autres.**

* * *

Le Maître Sirius est revenu dans la maison de ma maîtresse. Et cela ne plaît pas à Kreattur, oh non ! Le Maître Sirius est un traître à son sang, une abominable vermine qui fraye avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et qui a beaucoup fait pleurer ma maîtresse. Oh, comme elle serait déçue si elle savait que Kreattur doit à présent le servir ! Car Kreattur n'a pas le choix. Kreattur s'est engagé à servir la noble maison des Black et tous leurs occupants, même s'il n'en a pas envie. Et Kreattur le fera, car Kreattur est un bon elfe de maison.


	34. Minerva McGonagall

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le professeur McGonagall et son ressenti après l'apparition de Harry à Poudlard dans le dernier tome.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, bien sûr.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir =)**

* * *

Nous avions perdu espoir. Pour nous, le Survivant était mort ou disparu. Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts et nous ne pouvions rien faire sous peine de représailles. Notre premier devoir étant de protéger les élèves, nous avions choisi de rester passifs.

Mais tout a changé.

Amycus et Alecto ont été neutralisés, Severus s'est enfui et Voldemort est à nos portes.

Il n'est plus question de passivité. Ce soir, chacun de nous se battra pour sa liberté, jusqu'à la mort. Et si je dois donner ma propre vie pour que nos élèves puissent en sortir vivants, qu'il en soit ainsi.


	35. Nagini

**Résumé : Même le serpent chéri de Voldemort a droit à son drabble ! J'avais envie et puis, j'aime bien les serpents, ça aide ^^ Et après tout, ce n'est qu'une pauvre bestiole possédée par Voldemort, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pas vrai ? Je pense que si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait préféré finir en sac à main.**

**Disclaimer : Nagini est la propriété de J.K Rowlings, comme tout l'univers de Harry Potter. C'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette comme dirait ma Raito ^^ **

* * *

Je la sens se tordre en moi. Je suis le même et pourtant, tout a changé depuis qu'_Il _m'a fait don d'une partie de son âme. Cette âme qui me ronge après m'avoir offert la conscience du monde extérieur, une ultime malédiction puisque je ne puis à présent plus exercer ma propre volonté.

Sa voix chante en moi, elle prend possession de mon esprit et de la moindre parcelle de ce corps qui ne m'appartient plus. Je suis soumis à chacun de ses désirs et contraint de lui obéir, spectateur de ma propre impuissance.

A jamais privé de ma liberté.


	36. Dobby

**Résumé : Cette galère ! Oo J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce drabble, que j'ai d'ailleurs totalement recommencé après en avoir écrit la moitié. C'est même carrément parti dans une autre direction ^^ **

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus réussi et loin de là ! Mais j'ai néanmoins réussi à faire passer à peu près ce que je voulais, à savoir l'attachement et la dévotion de Dobby envers Harry. S'il avait pu choisir son maître, nul doute qu'il aurait été fier de servir les Potter.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**Une petite dédicace à Dupond et Dupont qui prend toujours le temps de reviewer chaque drabble et à qui j'avais demandé une liste des persos qu'elle voudrait lire ! Merci à toi, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! =D**

* * *

Monsieur Abelforth a demandé à Dobby de retourner chez ses anciens Maîtres pour sauver Harry Potter. Et Dobby a accepté. Dobby a promis de toujours servir Monsieur Potter parce que c'est grâce à lui que Dobby est libre !

Alors Dobby est retourné au manoir Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas tuer Harry Potter.

Dobby a sauvé ses amis en premier, parce que Harry Potter l'avait demandé. Et Dobby a réussi. Malgré ce poignard planté dans son corps.

Dobby sait qu'il va mourir, mais cela ne fait rien, car Dobby a sauvé son ami.

C'est tout ce qui compte…


	37. Walburga Black

**Résumé : A part hurler et se plaindre, le tableau de Walburga Black, la chère môman de Sirius ne fait pas grand chose et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que son drabble soit différent =)**

**Disclaimer : Blabla habituel, Rowling owns, toussa toussa…**

* * *

Cet immonde traître à son sang ! Quand je pense à ce qu'il se permet de faire dans MA maison, maison qu'il a d'ailleurs quittée sans se retourner à son adolescence, emportant avec lui l'honneur de notre famille et ces idées stupides sur l'égalité du sang ! Jamais plus nous n'eûmes de ses nouvelles et aujourd'hui, ce félon revient. Et pourquoi faire ? Pour transformer ma maison en un repaire de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ce brave Kreattur essaie bien de l'en empêcher, mais en vain. Qu'est donc devenu l'honneur des Black ? Ah, si je n'étais pas déjà morte, croyez bien que j'en mourrais !


	38. Cornelius Fudge

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur ce cher Cornelius Fudge, qui s'accroche à son travail comme une moule à son rocher et qui commet une bourde monumentale en ne croyant pas Harry et Dumbledore. Bourde qu'il paiera cher au demeurant…**

**Disclaimer : Fudge est une création de J.K Rowling, Hina n'a aucun mérite ^^**

* * *

J'avais toujours refusé de les croire. Que Potter et Dumbledore annoncent le retour de Vous- Savez-Qui n'était pour moi qu'un tissu de mensonges dont le but à long terme était de prendre le contrôle du Ministère. Le monde sorcier tout entier s'obstinait à les traiter d'affabulateurs. Les croire aurait replongé tout le monde dans la terreur et personne n'avait oublié ce qui s'était passé il y a treize ans. Non, il _fallait_ qu'ils mentent.

Et j'avais réagi comme eux, jusqu'à cette terrible nuit ou il s'est introduit au sein même du Ministère. Jusqu'à ce que je le vois _vivant_.


	39. Horace Slughorn

**Résumé : Et hop, un petit drabble sur ce bon vieux Horace Slughorn, dit « Slug ». personnage pour lequel j'ai des sentiments mitigés. Il est égoïste, sournois, frimeur, et ça m'énerve ! xD Mais au final, il n'a pas un mauvais fond, ce qui le rend attachant quand même.**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte ce perso à J.K Rowling, pardonnez-moi Ma Mère parce que j'ai détourné =p Je restitue, pas d'inquiétude ! ^^ **

* * *

J'ai toujours recherché la compagnie des élèves dont je devinais qu'ils allaient devenir des personnalités importantes. J'ai ce qu'on pourrait appeler un don pour déceler ce genre de choses. Et j'ai toujours été très fier de le faire savoir à la ronde et de voir les regards éperdus d'admiration de mes interlocuteurs. Alors être le professeur de Harry Potter, pensez donc ! Imaginez l'influence et le prestige dont je bénéficierais si nous restons en bons termes et qu'il parvient à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il ne manque que lui à ma « collection » et je compte bien en faire la pièce maîtresse !


	40. Peter Pettigrow

**Résumé : Et voici le drabble sur Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le fil conducteur du texte, je dois dire…**

**Disclaimer : Rowling owns.**

* * *

Evadé… Black s'est évadé… Comment a-t-il fait, je l'ignore, mais toujours est-il qu'il a réussi. Et je sais qu'il va essayer de me retrouver, à cause des Potter. Il va vouloir me tuer… Mais il ne sait pas, il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire ! Je n'ai pas _voulu_ tuer James et Lily. J'y ai été forcé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait menacé de me tuer si je n'exécutais pas ses ordres ! Est-ce que je mérite de mourir pour ça ? Et Sirius… J'étais son ami ! Il ne va quand même pas tuer un ami… N'est-ce pas ?


	41. Fleur Delacour

**Résumé : Un tit drabble sur notre Frenchie préférée : Fleur Delacour ! Le genre de fille que je ne supporte pas, même si je dois avouer que j'admire beaucoup son courage et son amour sincère pour Bill. Disons que quand on creuse un peu, il y a un côté attachant sous son côté ch******

**Disclaimer : Rowling doit avoir un préjugé sur les Français pour nous avoir pondu un personnage pareil xD**

* * *

Il _devait_ se marier…

Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu une phrase aussi insensée ! Pourquoi ne nous marierions-nous plus ? Bill est amoureux de moi et je le suis de lui. Et le fait qu'il ait été presque défiguré par un loup-garou ne change rien à mes sentiments, contrairement à ce que certains ont l'air de penser ! Au contraire, je ne l'en aime que plus, car cela prouve que mon fiancé est un homme courageux ! Et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui, en tant que future épouse. Et notre mariage aura bien lieu, que cela leur plaise ou non !


	42. Gripsec

**Résumé : Le gobelin Gripsec qui est, soit-dit-en-passant fourbe et sadique, a aussi droit à son drabble. Attention aux litres de bave qu'il a déversés en reluquant l'épée ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Gripsec est à Rowling, et je le lui laisse avec plaisir.**

* * *

L'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Une pure merveille, fabriquée par notre peuple. Jamais je n'aurais pensé l'avoir un jour sous les yeux, et voilà qu'elle est à portée de main et que celui qui la détient, Harry Potter, a besoin de mon aide. Et je compte bien en profiter pour m'en emparer. Cette épée n'a rien à faire entre les mains d'un porteur de baguette. Peu importe ce qu'en pense Harry Potter, peu importe la parole que je lui ai donnée. Elle nous a été volée, elle doit nous être restituée. Et pour cela, j'emploierai n'importe quel moyen. Même la trahison.


	43. La Dame Grise

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le fantôme de Serdaigle, la Dame Grise, alias Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena. Une bien triste histoire que la sienne…**

**Diclaimer : Même l'immatériel appartient à Rowling… On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas xD**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la publication, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de publier quoi que ce soit, c'est à peine si je trouve celui d'écrire...**

* * *

J'étais jeune. Jeune, stupide et jalouse, de ma propre mère qui plus est. Elle était belle et sage, elle était l'une des quatre fondatrices de Poudlard, elle brillait dans tous les domaines… Et moi je n'étais rien. Moi, je n'étais que sa fille….

Alors j'ai volé son diadème, pour être aussi sage et aussi digne d'admiration qu'elle. Et pour être sûre que l'on ne me retrouve pas, je me suis enfuie en Albanie. Mais cela ne m'a servi qu'à trouver la mort, assassinée par la main même d'un homme qui prétendait m'aimer.

Mon rêve n'aura finalement été que vaine illusion…


	44. Le Baron Sanglant

**Résumé : Un petit drabble sur le sinistre fantôme de Serpentard : le Baron Sanglant. Bien que son histoire _pré-mortem_ va-t-on dire me touche, cela n'excuse pas pour autant le meurtre commis par Sa Sanglante Excellence. Suite logique du drabble précédet sur la Dame Grise.**

**Disclaimer : C'est à J.K Rowling que revient le mérite de la création du Baron.**

* * *

Il n'existe pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur indicible de mon acte. J'ai sauvagement assassiné la femme que j'aimais car elle refusait de partager ma vie. J'ai fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans nom et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me pardonnerai ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai souhaité souffrir pour l'éternité pour lui prouver à quel point je regrette, car une fois que l'on est revenu sous forme de fantôme, jamais plus nous ne pourrons passer dans l'autre monde. Coincés pour toujours, entre la mort et une caricature de vie… C'est là la peine que je me suis choisi.


	45. Le Moine Gras

**Résumé : Bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit mon drabble le plus réussi, mais avec le peu que l'on sait du Moine Gras et la petite idée que m'a donnée Dupond et Dupont, c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire ! J'espère que ça plaira tout de même =)**

**Disclaimer : Ce joyeux Moine appartient à Rowling.**

* * *

S'il m'arrive de repenser à mon passé, je crois pouvoir dire que je ne regrette rien. J'ai aimé ma vie. J'ai aimé _la_ vie. Tant et si bien que j'ai choisi de rester une fois trépassé. Bombardé fantôme de la tour de Poufsouffle, je profite de chaque instant. Ecouter les rires des élèves, leur raconter des blagues, les voir vivants et joyeux … Toutes ces petites choses suffisent à mon bonheur. Non, vraiment, je ne regrette rien. Hormis peut-être… la saveur de la nourriture. Ah, que ne donnerais-je pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau aux délicieux plats des Elfes !


	46. Arthur Weasley

**Résumé : Aaaaaah, Arthur Weasley et son amour des Moldus ! Le sujet du drabble était tout trouvé ^^ Que dire d'autre ? Venez lire !**

**Disclaimer : Arthur Weasley appartient à Rowling et je ne gagne pas la moindre petite Noise avec mes écrits.**

* * *

J'ai toujours été attiré par l'univers Moldu, au grand dam de Molly qui ne comprend pas cette lubie. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Leur manière de vivre sans utiliser la magie me fascine. Ils font preuve de tellement d'ingéniosité ! J'ai envie de tout apprendre, de tout comprendre de leur monde. Harry m'en a déjà appris beaucoup bien sûr, mais il reste tant de choses à savoir ! J'aimerais pouvoir échanger directement avec eux, mais le secret du monde sorcier l'interdit. Ils ne doivent pas connaître notre existence. Pour eux, la magie n'existe pas et ils doivent continuer à le croire.


	47. Molly Weasley

**Résumé : Parce que seule la douleur de la perte de son fils et la peur de perdre ses autres enfants a pu pousser la douce Molly Weasley à tuer. L'idée m'est littéralement tombée dessus par surprise et le drabble est, pour ainsi dire, sorti tout seul. J'aime travailler comme ça =)**

**Disclaimer : Si j'avais inventé Harry Potter, ça se saurait ^^ **

* * *

L'incarnation du Mal absolu. Telle est ma vision de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui se tient à présent devant moi. Elle a tué Sirius. Elle a tenté de tuer Ginny. Ses comparses ont tué mon fils.

En cet instant, elle représente pour moi tout ce qui doit être à jamais éradiqué du monde sorcier, une abomination qui ne mérite pas de vivre alors que mon fils n'est plus.

En cet instant, Molly Weasley est morte.

Ne reste que l'instinct protecteur d'une mère prête à tout pour défendre ses enfants. Entre Bellatrix Lestrange et moi, le combat s'est engagé.

Un combat à mort.


	48. Neville Londubat

**Résumé : Je n'ai pas voulu reprendre l'image d'un Neville niais et maladroit comme il est présenté dans les premiers tomes, mais celui du Neville courageux des derniers, parce qu'il gère de la fougère le fils Londubat, oui Môssieu !**

**Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que Neville m'appartient, car c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais Rowling s'y accroche comme un Filet du Diable T_T**

* * *

Jamais la vie n'avait été plus dangereuse à Poudlard. Mais étrangement, jamais je ne m'étais senti si vivant. En l'absence de Harry, Luna, Ginny et moi avions repris le flambeau de l'A.D pour faire tomber le régime tyrannique des Carrow que Rogue nous avait imposé. Et même si je me suis bien vite retrouvé seul, Luna ayant été kidnappée et Ginny n'étant pas revenue des vacances de Pâques, je n'avais pas renoncé pour autant. La révolte, c'était l'espoir et à présent, caché dans la Salle sur Demande avec les autres, nous entretenons cette flamme. Pour Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.


	49. Hannah Abbot

**Résumé : Voici donc le drabble concernant Hannah Abbot. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur la naissance de ses sentiments envers Neville, étant donné qu'ils finissent mariés, comme on le sait. En espérant que ça vous plaise =)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à J.K Rowling, eh oui !**

* * *

Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je ne l'ai dit à personne car je sais que l'on se moquerait de moi. Tout le monde, hormis peut-être ses amis, pense que Neville est un garçon stupide et bon à rien. Mais c'est faux, je sais bien que c'est faux ! Il n'est maladroit que parce qu'il sait ce que tout le monde dit de lui et qu'il voudrait leur prouver le contraire. Mais à côté de cela, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et de profondément gentil et attachant. Et je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir lui cacher mes sentiments bien longtemps..


	50. Viktor Krum

**Résumé : Un petit drabble sur Viktor Krum. Je vous ai épargné les « rrr », c'est assez pénible à lire, je trouve ^^ Il y aurait plus à dire que 100 mots sur lui, mais c'est le jeu !**

**Disclaimer : Il appartient à Rowling, bien sûr =)**

* * *

La célébrité n'est rien. Du moins, pour moi, procure-t-elle plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages.

Les gens ne me voient pas tel que je suis. Ils ne voient que Krum, le formidable joueur de Quidditch et non Viktor. Les plus grands me font des courbettes, les hommes recherchent mon amitié et les femmes mon attention, mais uniquement par profit. Pas un ne s'intéresse réellement à moi. C'est pourquoi j'affiche en permanence cette carapace froide et sévère. Ma célébrité m'a ouvert les yeux sur le monde.

Un monde où elle est la seule à oser me placer sur un pied d'égalité.

Hermione Granger…


	51. Lord Voldemort

**Résumé : Et voici le drabble sur notre bien-aimé Voldy-chou, qui m'assassinerait tout de suite d'ailleurs s'il savait pour son surnom =p Read and review ! =)**

**Disclaimer : On dit merci à Rowling !**

* * *

J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années... Pendant quatorze ans, je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même, détruisant corps et âmes divers pour survivre, terré au fin fond des forêts d'Albanie. Jusqu'à ce que Queudver me retrouve. Je sais que seule la peur a guidé ce lâche vers moi mais peu importe. Notre plan a réussi. Potter est là, devant moi, ligoté à la tombe de mon Moldu de père. C'est un juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas, que celui qui m'a détruit soit celui par qui je vais renaître. Quatorze ans que j'attends… Que le rituel commence !


	52. Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, le leader du club des Chasseurs Sans Tête. Pour moi, c'est juste un fantôme méprisant et sadique envers Nick, de qui il se moque ouvertement. Mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce drabble ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habituuude, tout est à Rowling, comme d'habituuuuuuudeuuuuuuhhhh ! xD **

* * *

Oh non, décidemment c'est trop drôle ! Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington vient de m'adresser sa candidature pour faire partie du club des Chasseurs Sans Tête ! Lui ! Avouez que c'est désopilant, non ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas compris dans l'expression « Chasseurs Sans Tête » ? La sienne n'a pas été totalement détachée de son corps et dans ce cas, comment pourrait il participer à des activités telles que la course sans tête ? Notre règlement est formel ! Par Merlin, le pauvre me faisait déjà pitié et voilà que je vais devoir refuser sa candidature… Et ça risque bien de lui… faire perdre la tête !


	53. Cho Chang

**Résumé : Et un petit drabble sur Cho Chang, un ! J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une idée, au final, même si c'est un personnage assez récurrent, on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle, ni de ses pensées profondes. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC =/**

**Disclaimer : Cho appartient à J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Quand Harry m'avait demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal, j'avais trouvé ça vraiment dommage de devoir refuser. J'avais même pensé à changer d'avis pendant un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Cedric. Or, maintenant que je suis à son bras, je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'accepter. Cedric est tellement prévenant et gentil avec moi ! Il m'a avoué m'avoir remarquée depuis longtemps et je crois bien qu'il a envie de m'embrasser. Je rayonne. Je suis _celle_ qui a été choisie par l'un des champions de Poudlard. Et même par les deux. Harry aussi m'avait choisie…


	54. Aragog

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Aragog, la monstrueuse Acromentule et amie de Hagrid. Je suis comme Ron, j'ai horreur des araignées, mais il méritait bien une petite centaine de mots :)**

**Disclaimer : Je laisse volontiers Aragog à Rowling, faut pas non plus pousser mémé… **

* * *

C'est donc dans un endroit comme celui-ci que j'aurais dû vivre si Hagrid ne s'était pas occupé de moi ?

Terminé le temps où il me cachait dans une armoire. Poudlard n'est plus en endroit sûr et Hagrid en a été chassé par ma faute. Parce qu'_ils_ croient que j'ai tué cette fille. Mais ils ont tort. Hagrid leur a dit mais ils ne le croient pas… Moi, j'ai senti le monstre… Pire, tellement pire que moi…

Hagrid me manque. Il vient souvent me voir, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Ici, il fait noir et froid.

Ici, je suis seul…


	55. Franck et Alice Londubat

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Franck et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville, rendus fous par un sortilège Doloris que leur a jeté Bellatrix Lestrange. Etant donné que l'on ne sait presque rien d'eux, j'ai choisi de le mettre ensemble dans le drabble, que j'ai d'ailleurs écrit à la troisième personne.**

**Disclaimer : Franck et Alice appartiennent à Rowling, oui Môssieu ! xD**

* * *

Depuis treize ans, ils ne vivaient qu'un semblant de vie. La torture les avait détruits. Ils avaient oublié leurs noms, leur vie et la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, depuis toutes ces années. Les deux courageux époux étaient de ces héros oubliés que tous plaignaient mais dont personne ne se souciait véritablement. Personne, sauf une vieille dame et un jeune garçon qui venaient les voir chaque semaine. Et dans les yeux du garçon transparaissait toujours la même tristesse. Car il était le fils unique de Franck et Alice Londubat. Ce fils qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas…


	56. La Grosse Dame

**Résumé : Même la Grosse Dame a droit à son drabble, pas de jaloux ! J'ai dû pas mal l'adapter celui-là, trop à dire, comme toujours ^^**

**Disclaimer : La classe suprême, c'est de posséder même les tableaux des mondes que l'on créé ^^ Rowling owns, les enfants !**

* * *

Gardienne de la tour des Gryffondor. Tel est l'honneur que l'on m'a fait dès la création du château. Chaque jour, ma patience et mon imagination sont mises à rude épreuve, notamment pour les mots de passe. Rendez-vous compte ! Un par semaine, depuis toutes ces années ! Vous ne trouveriez pas ça éreintant vous ? D'autant plus que je dois également subir les escapades nocturnes des élèves qui rentrent à des heures indues, au mépris de mon propre sommeil ! Mais malgré tout cela je reste, fidèle sentinelle depuis des générations. Gardienne de la tour et de ses secrets. Et cela me sied.


	57. Sibylle Trelawney

**Résumé : Mon Troisième Œil me dit que ce drabble concerne Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard ! Et voici que j'ai raison ! Diantre, que je suis douée ! xD**

**Disclaimer : Une grande menace pèsera au-dessus de Rowling si elle ne consent pas à me donner les personnages que je désire ! En passant, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais sa ligne de vie est quand même super courte… =p (à prendre au second degré bien sûr !)**

**En passant, une très bonne année à tous ! Que l'inspiration soit avec vous ! :D**

* * *

Je pensais avoir atteint le summum de l'humiliation lorsque cette… Ombrage m'avait fait renvoyer de Poudlard devant toute l'école réunie. Mais mon remarquable Troisième Œil n'avait pas vu que le pire était à venir… En effet, lorsque je suis revenue, Dumbledore m'a demandé de partager mon enseignement avec un centaure. Un centaure ! Comme si ce canasson pouvait me remplacer, moi, l'arrière-petite-fille de la grande Cassandra Trelawney ! Comme si cette vieille mule comprenait quelque chose au noble art de la divination ! Mais je ressens une menace à son encontre… Oui, une horrible tragédie… Puisse-t-elle m'en débarrasser à jamais !


	58. Bill Weasley

**Résumé : Et voici le drabble sur Bill Weasley, l'aîné de la famille. Je savais depuis un moment que je voulais le faire parler de Fleur, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre l'idée en forme. Je suis finalement restée sur la scène où elle le soigne elle-même après son agression par un loup-garou. Elle a gagné des points dans mon estime le jour où j'ai lu ce passage ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bill et Fleur appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Je dois l'avouer : pendant un instant, fugitif mais douloureux, j'ai cru la perdre. J'avais peur. Peur de voir le dégoût sur son si beau visage. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais ce geste qu'elle a fait a balayé tous mes doutes. Elle a tenu tête à ma mère, affirmant haut et fort que rien au monde ne l'empêcherait de m'épouser et qu'elle était fière de mon courage, avant de panser elle-même mes blessures. Ses yeux d'azur n'étaient qu'amour et détermination. J'ai su dès cet instant que j'avais fait le bon choix, et peu importe ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle.


	59. Vincent Crabbe

**Résumé : Ca fait longtemps que je cherche quoi écrire sur Vincent Crabbe et il a fallu que je me replonge dans le dernier tome pour que l'inspiration me vienne ! Voici donc ce qu'il en ressort !**

**Disclaimer : Ce gros crétin appartient à Rowling qui l'a fait mourir cramé par son propre Feudeymon. Bien fait ! =p**

* * *

Terminé le temps où Drago commandait et où Goyle et moi lui obéissions comme des elfes de maison ! Depuis que Rogue et les Carrow sont au pouvoir à Poudlard, j'ai découvert que je pouvais _faire quelque chose_, et non rester passif en attendant qu'il prenne toutes les décisions comme c'était le cas auparavant. Mangemort ou non, Drago n'est plus rien. Sa famille a sombré dans la déchéance. Aujourd'hui, je prends seul mes décisions. Potter est là, devant moi, et j'ai bien l'intention de le tuer pour en débarrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et peu importe ce qu'en dira Drago Malefoy !


	60. Nymphadora Tonks

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Nymphadora Tonks. Elle a mis du temps à convaincre Lupin de se laisser aimer et y a finalement réussi, pour notre plus grand plaisir. C'est vraiment dommage que Rowling ait choisi de les tuer tous les deux.**

**Disclaimer : Rowling owns !**

* * *

Il n'a rien compris. Je me fiche qu'il soit un loup-garou Je m'en contre-fiche. Les mots « monstre », « abomination », « paria » et « déchéance » qu'il m'oppose sans arrêt ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire le concernant. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est et j'accepte totalement cette part de lui qu'il déteste tant. Mon seul désir est de passer ma vie à ses côtés. Peu m'importe de vivre recluse. Ma propre famille, hormis mes parents, me déteste déjà. Et nous avons des amis, nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'aimerais tant qu'il accepte enfin de me laisser l'aimer ! Qu'il ouvre les yeux…


	61. Alastor Maugrey

**Résumé : Un petit drabble sur Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol-Œil », le célèbre Auror. Il faut imaginer ce dernier dans la malle au moment du drabble. Je pense qu'il l'a eue mauvaise de se faire avoir par Croupton. On peut dire qu'il l'a échappé belle d'ailleurs.**

**Disclaimer : On peut dire merci à Rowling d'avoir créé Maugrey et on peut lui lancer un pavé pour l'avoir tué ensuite T_T**

* * *

Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. D'aucuns disent que je suis devenu totalement paranoïaque en raison de toutes ces années passées à traquer les mages noirs, mais j'avais eu raison d'être aux aguets. Barty Croupton Junior a réussi à me coincer dans ma propre malle et à prendre mon apparence à l'aide du Polynectar pour se faire passer pour moi auprès de Dumbledore. A quelles fins, je l'ignore. J'ai honte de m'être fait piéger ainsi. Si je sors vivant de cette malle, là je deviendrai réellement paranoïaque, puisqu'apparemment, même mon propre principe de vigilance constante ne suffit plus...


	62. Bartemius Croupton Jr

**Résumé : Barty Croupton Jr ou la folie furieuse d'un fanatique ! LE mec qui a réussi à coincer Fol-Œil quand même, il faut le faire ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Ce personnage appartient à l'univers d'Harry Potter, créé par J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Tout se déroule exactement comme prévu. Kidnapper Fol-Œil et se faire passer pour lui après des professeurs et élèves de Poudlard a été bien plus facile que je ne le pensais. Dumbledore lui-même s'y est laissé prendre. Et Potter ! Mon subterfuge est si crédible que j'ai réussi à gagner la confiance de Potter. Et je le mène doucement vers sa propre perte sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dans quelques semaines aura lieu la dernière épreuve. A la seconde même où il touchera la Coupe, il signera son arrêt de mort. Alors mon Maître pourra enfin renaître…


	63. Bartemius Croupton Sr

**Résumé : Barty Croupton Senior a aussi droit à son drabble, eh oui ! L'idée de parler de la condamnation de son fils m'a paru évidente, c'était assez sadique pour que je la traite :p**

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient dans son intégralité à J.K Rowling et on dit merci.**

* * *

Il n'était pas mon fils. Il ne l'était plus. Il n'était plus qu'un Mangemort, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout à ma volonté d'éradiquer les forces du Mal, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je nourrissais une vipère en mon sein. Mon propre fils avait torturé et peut-être même tué des gens. Alors que j'avais toujours fait tout mon possible pour lui inculquer le sens de la droiture qui me sert de ligne de conduite.

Il avait été ma fierté, il était devenu ma honte.

Et je n'avais aucun remords à le condamner pour ce qu'il avait fait.


	64. Cedric Diggory

**Résumé : J'ai mis du temps à trouver quoi dire sur ce cher Cédric Diggory, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Un petit hommage en 100 mots. Parce que son attitude au moment de prendre la Coupe a été toute à son honneur =)**

**Disclaimer : Cédric Diggory appartient à Rowling. Dommage ^^ **

* * *

La Coupe est là. Tout près. La victoire pour ma maison est à portée et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à me décider. En face de moi, Harry semble en proie au même dilemme. D'aucuns me diraient de prendre la Coupe, que Harry est déjà suffisamment célèbre, mais je ne peux pas. Il m'a prévenu pour les dragons. Il m'a sauvé des griffes de Krum. Il a déjà combattu Vous-Savez-Qui trois fois. Il mérite cette Coupe cent fois plus que moi. Pourtant, c'est ensemble qu'il me propose de la prendre. Une victoire commune, pour Poudlard. La victoire parfaite.


	65. Marjorie Dursley

**Résumé : Même la tante Marge à droit à son drabble… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix xD Bref, voilà un drabble à son image, dégoulinant de haine envers Harry. On devrait la coller avec Rusard tiens, ils feraient bien la paire tous les deux xD**

**Disclaimer : C'est de bon cœur que je laisse ce personnage à Rowling ^^ **

* * *

Mille fois, je leur ai dit qu'ils avaient tort de recueillir ce garçon chez eux ! Mais ils ont toujours refusé de m'écouter et on voit bien aujourd'hui où cela les a menés ! Ce garçon ne leur apporte que des ennuis. C'est un cas, comme ses bons à rien de parents. Insolent et rebelle, alors qu'il devrait être reconnaissant des immenses sacrifices que mon frère et sa famille ont faits pour lui, le voilà à présent au pensionnat des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de Saint-Brutus ! Combien de temps encore avant qu'ils réagissent et s'en débarrassent enfin ? Avant qu'une vraie catastrophe n'arrive !


	66. Augusta Londubat

**Résumé : Et un petit drabble sur Augusta Londubat, la terrible grand-mère de Neville. Un personnage assez complexe à mon sens, qui aime son petit-fils mais qui voudrait dans le même temps le voir ressembler à son père. Sauf que, comme dit McGonagall, elle ferait bien d'être fière du petit-fils qu'elle a plutôt que de courir après un rêve.**

**Disclaimer : Augusta Londubat appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de ce garçon ? A peine arrivé à Poudlard, il lui est déjà arrivé toutes les mésaventures imaginables. Il est maladroit, tête en l'air, et c'est à peine s'il parvient à exécuter correctement un sortilège. Longtemps d'ailleurs, nous avons cru qu'il était un Cracmol. Comment est-ce possible alors que ses parents ont été deux Aurors renommés ? Je voudrais tant qu'il puisse faire honneur à son père ! Alors je le pousse, chaque jour, à faire le plus d'efforts possibles en ce sens. En vain. J'aime mon petit-fils mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue…


	67. Tante Muriel

**Résumé : Pour la tante Muriel, j'ai d'abord voulu faire un drabble où elle aurait critiqué le mariage de Bill et Fleur en insistant sur le fait que sans sa tiare, il aurait été raté etc… Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'inspiration… qui est venue lorsque j'ai relu quelque part qu'elle adorait cette vieille chouette de Rita Skeeter ! Et ça a donné ça ! =)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je laisse volontiers la tante Muriel à Rowling… **

* * *

Cette Rita Skeeter est géniale ! Ah, le vieux bougre cachait bien son jeu ! Qui aurait pu se douter que son père avait été en prison ? Qu'il avait eu une sœur Cracmolle ? Qu'elle était morte à cause de lui ? Qui aurait même pu imaginer que le grand défenseur des droits des Moldus qu'il prétendait être avait voulu asseoir la domination du monde sorcier sur eux ? Quant à son amitié avec Grindelwald… Je crois bien que c'est la vérité la plus scandaleuse de tout le livre ! La pseudo bonté du vieux fou nous avait aveuglés… Mais la vérité est sortie du puits !


	68. Peeves

**Résumé : Ouf, il m'en aura donné du mal celui-là ! Enfin, le voici, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, un drabble sur notre bien-aimé Peeves ! ^^ L'imaginer avec un sourire sadique au moment où vous lisez le drabble =p**

**Disclaimer : Il appartient à Rowling et je le lui laisse, je tiens à garder mon appartement et ma petite personne en bon état xD**

* * *

Eparpiller, saccager, faire du bruit et agacer les gens, telles sont les choses que l'on me reproche - à juste titre. Pourquoi je me comporte ainsi ? Eh, pourquoi pas ? La vie serait d'un ennui mortel sans ces quelques touches de fantaisie. Je persécute les élèves, oui, et alors ? La jubilation sadique que je ressens à les voir cavaler pour m'échapper me le fait oublier. Il faut bien profiter, de la vie comme de la mort ! Les Weasley l'ont bien compris eux, même s'ils agissent différemment. Et moi, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter au maximum au détriment de ces petits morveux !


	69. Lee Jordan

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami de Fred et George. Je pense qu'il a du être assez déprimé de leur départ et cela se ressent dans ce drabble.**

**Disclaimer : Lee appartient à J.K Rowling, comme tous les autres.**

* * *

La vie à Poudlard me semblait déjà infernale depuis que ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage était arrivé. Mais depuis le départ de Fred et George, c'est encore pire. La vie est vide à présent, en plus d'être insupportable... Je ne leur en veux pas de leur décision, au contraire. Ils avaient pu trouver un local pour ouvrir leur boutique et leurs produits étaient au point. Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ?

Je m'efforce aujourd'hui de reprendre le flambeau pour mener la vie dure à Ombrage, mais cela n'a plus la même saveur. Comme si mon goût pour les farces s'était envolé avec eux…


	70. Hermione Granger

**Résumé : Celui-ci a eu du mal à venir, mais finalement le voilà ! Le drabble sur notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout préférée, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger ! Parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment digéré que Ron ne pense à l'inviter au bal que parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. En même temps, il a été tarte sur ce coup là xD**

**Disclaimer : Hermione appartient à Rowling, comme tous les autres.**

* * *

J'ai toujours su que Ron était parfois totalement incapable de voir ce qu'il avait sous le nez, mais là, il dépasse les bornes ! Comment ose-t-il me faire des réflexions à propos de Viktor alors que je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était que _lui_ m'invite au bal ? Mais ça, évidemment, il n'a pas su le voir, jusqu'au moment où Harry et lui se sont retrouvés sans cavalière à quelques jours du bal ! Et là subitement, il s'est souvenu de mon appartenance au sexe opposé. Mais il était trop tard. Et sa jalousie est plus que déplacée ! Il aurait dû ouvrir les yeux…


	71. Ronald Weasley

**Résumé : Enfin de l'inspiration pour un personnage principal xD Ca a mis du temps à venir, mais au moins ça prouve que je pourrai le faire pour les autres, même si je le trouve un peu quelconque au final… (le drabble, pas le perso ^^)**

**Petite remarque : la dernière phrase du drabble fait peut-être paraître Ron un peu prétentieux, mais ce n'est pas le but recherché. J'ai juste voulu faire passer sa joie d'être ami avec Harry =)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je lui pique juste ses personnages de temps en temps ^^ **

* * *

Il est mon meilleur ami. Peu importe sa cicatrice. L'amitié que je lui porte n'a jamais été intéressée.

Il m'est évidemment arrivé de le jalouser, moi qui ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre. Je n'avais jamais rien eu d'exceptionnel. Lui, si. Mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que j'étais ridicule de penser ainsi.

Peut-être était-il célèbre, mais il en souffrait bien trop. J'ai alors compris que je n'aurais voulu de sa vie pour rien au monde.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un admirateur supplémentaire. Il avait besoin d'un ami.

Et c'est avec un grand bonheur que je le lui ai offert.


	72. Angelina Johnson

**Résumé : Bouuuuuh, Angelina pas contente ! Etre capitaine, ça lui met la pression. Même un peu trop, et c'est Harry qui en fait les frais.**

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers est à Rowling.**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous les reviewers, les followers, les addeurs, tous ceux qui lisent et apprécient ! Je vous kiffe les gens ! Wesh !**

* * *

Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Potter s'est ENCORE débrouillé pour avoir une retenue, alors que JE LUI AVAIS DIT qu'on avait les sélections du nouveau gardien ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès ou alors, il s'en fiche complètement ! J'avais besoin de son avis, il est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe ! Mais non, Monsieur préfère faire des retenues dans le bureau du vieux crapaud ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions la coupe à remporter, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais finir par l'étriper de mes propres mains, au moins il aura une bonne raison de ne pas venir !


	73. Pansy Parkinson

**Résumé : Et un petit drabble sur la peste des Serpentards, un ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, et je ne gagne pas un sou =)**

* * *

Ma vie n'a qu'un nom et gravite autour de lui : Drago Malefoy. Mes actes, mes paroles, mon comportement, chacun de mes gestes est fait pour lui. Uniquement pour lui.

Parce que moi, Pansy Parkinson, j'aime Drago Malefoy de tout mon être.

J'ai eu l'extrême privilège d'intégrer son cercle d'amis intimes, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que Drago m'apprécie, mais qui suis-je pour savoir ce qu'il ressent réellement ?

Je désire plus que tout me faire aimer de lui.

Et jamais je ne cesserai de croire en ce rêve.


	74. Ginny Weasley

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Ginny Weasley, drabble qui parle de Harry évidemment. J'aime beaucoup l'évolution du caractère de ce personnage dans le livre et ça me fait toujours rire d'imaginer Harry se faire crier dessus par elle comme Molly crie sur Arthur xD**

**Disclaimer : Elle aussi appartient à Rowling. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu l'imagination prolifique ^^ **

* * *

J'ai abandonné l'idée de séduire Harry. Du moins, est-ce ce que j'essaie de croire. Je ne pouvais plus supporter son indifférence, ni de le voir observer Chang avec ce regard dont j'avais tant rêvé pour moi-même. Alors j'ai pris ma vie en main. J'ai décidé de ne plus l'attendre et de ne plus pleurer sur mon sort. D'autres m'ont déjà fait savoir que je leur plais et il y a des garçons bien parmi eux. Je leur donnerai donc ce que je voulais garder pour Harry. Même si, au fond de moi, je garderai toujours un petit espoir…


	75. Charlie Weasley

**Résumé : Autant j'ai eu du mal pour Bill, autant pour Charlie, c'était pire xD Idem, j'avais l'idée depuis très longtemps. Charlie = dragons, c'était forcé ^^ Et il ne m'a fallu qu'une toute petite idée en plus pour vous pondre le drabble ci-dessous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! =)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à Rowling.**

**En passant j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews sans jamais se lasser de ce recueil ! **

* * *

Ma mère me tanne pour que je me marie. Elle n'a jamais compris ni accepté que mes seules amours, pour l'instant, ce sont mes dragons. Que pourrait-elle comprendre à la beauté d'un feu brûlant jaillissant d'une gueule hérissée de crocs ? A la magnificence du danger mortel, incarné dans toute sa splendeur par cet animal majestueux ? Que peut-elle comprendre à l'amour que je leur porte et qui me pousse à risquer ma vie chaque jour pour eux ?

Je n'ai rien contre le mariage. Vraiment. Mais j'attends toujours de trouver celle qui fera battre mon cœur autant que les dragons.


	76. Sirius Black

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. J'ai pas mal galéré à trouver une fin correcte pour celui-là, j'avais l'idée mais le nombre de mots dépassait tout le temps xD **

**Disclaimer : Je garderais bien Sirius pour moi, mais Rowling n'est pas d'accord. Snif….**

* * *

Je sais que les circonstances ne jouent pas vraiment en ma faveur. Harry vient d'apprendre que c'est Pettrigrow et non moi qui a vendu ses parents, il a du encaisser le fait que Remus et moi soyons amis et surtout, je viens juste de lui apprendre que je suis son parrain. Cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler en peu de temps, mais il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache s'il serait d'accord pour vivre avec moi quand je serai réhabilité. Je veux rattraper toutes ces années perdues et pouvoir enfin remplir réellement mon rôle de parrain.


	77. Regulus Arcturus Black

**Résumé : Et un petit drabble sur le deuxième frère Black. Regulus est un personnage peu connu et c'est dommage. J'espère ne pas avoir fait dans le OOC du coup.**

**Disclaimer : Il appartient à Mrs Rowling, comme tous les autres.**

* * *

Quand ai-je commencé à m'éloigner de ces principes qui étaient devenus les miens ? Je l'ignore. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est quel le déclic a eu lieu lorsque Voldemort a failli tuer Kreattur. L'horreur de nos actions m'avait alors frappé avec une violence dont je n'ai pu me remettre.

Dès lors, je n'eus plus qu'une idée en tête : il fallait arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A n'importe quel prix. J'allais voler et détruire son Horcruxe.

Certes, cela ne le tuerait pas, mais au moins, j'aurais apporté mon aide à ceux qui reprendraient le combat après moi.


End file.
